


The Joy of Skating

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark watches skating. Lex wonders why.





	The Joy of Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal January 15, 2006.

Lex had had a long day, between waking up early for a last-attempt meeting and then a delayed flight, and all he wanted to do when he got back to the penthouse was lie down with Clark. And maybe fool around.

But after dumping his stuff in the foyer for the staff to take care of, and finding his way to the TV room, he found Clark watching TV. And eating Fritos.

“Honey, I’m home.” Lex dropped onto the couch next to Clark, pecking him on the temple in the process.

“Hey, Lex. You’re back kind of late.”

“Flight issues. You’d think they’d be _prepared_ for snow in Moscow.” Lex turned to the TV, where a small girl in a frilly, sequined costume jumped and spun in the air. “What are you watching?”

“Figure skating.”

“Why?”

“It’s fascinating. I mean, watch.” Clark gestured to the screen, where the same girl spun in a circle so fast you could barely see her. “It’d be cool to be able to do that.”

Lex grimaced at Clark. “Why?”

Clark looked at him, eyes wide with what Lex assumed was excitement. “It’s cool. It takes talent.”

“Clark, you can _fly_.”

“Yeah.”

*Yeah*? That’s all Clark had to say? Flying was only the coolest thing _ever_. “You can fly.”

“So?”

Lex wasn’t sure what wasn’t getting across. “You can fly.”

“But I can’t do that.” Clark pointed again, timing it right as the skater flung herself in the air to spin around three times.

“But you can fly. You don’t need to do that. You could probably do it if you tried. You can spin and fly.”

“But I can’t really skate. Not like that.” Clark was once again riveted as the girl finished up her turn with another tornado-esque spin.

“You can set stuff on fire with your eyes.”

“But I can’t glide on one foot in a big circle.”

“You can see through things.”

“Those aren’t really talents.”

“If it’s a parlor trick, it’s a talent.”

“But I can’t-”

Lex turned to look Clark full on. “You save the world probably an average of once a week, and lives every day. You do not need to don a pair of skates, a frilly costume, and prance around on a slab of ice. The world loves you. I love you.”

“But they’re all so pretty. The way they move and glide and hold themselves…”

Lex rolled his eyes. If he was even watching the *guys* he might be able to understand. At least then he’d be watching the gender he was attracted to. Besides… “Clark, the guys in this sport wear costumes that are only slightly gayer than yours.”

Clark glared. “My costume isn’t that bad. You want gay, check out Green Arrow.”

“True, the only way his costume could be gayer is if he were wearing sequins.” Lex glanced at the TV again, which was showing clips from the men’s program. “Like that kid. His costume has more sequins than any of the girls.”

“What about if he added glitter?”

“Yeah, that would make it gayer, too.” Especially if it were glitter make-up. Huh. What would Clark look like with some eyeliner and glitter…?

“My costume is functional, anyway.”

“Yeah? What does that cape do other than slow you down?”

“It keeps people from checking out my ass.”

“Well, then it’s obviously the most important part.” Lex was possessive, and he knew Clark liked it.

Clark shrugged. “Sorry, Lex, I just like watching the skating. It’s pretty. And I am kinda jealous of their ability to *do* that stuff, even if I can fly and stuff.”

“Are you _sure_ you can’t do that stuff? Have you ever tried?”

“Sort of. Didn’t get too far.”

“I’ll go out with you, watch you fall on your ass. Carry the spiked hot chocolate.”

Clark grinned. “Really?”

“Sure. Tomorrow. It’ll be awfully late once this is over, and I’m tired.”

“Okay!” Clark munched on Fritos.

Lex shook his head. For a man who was a powerful army all in himself, he was surprisingly easy to please sometimes. There were things that Lex would like to be doing that ranked higher than watching his partner jump around on ice, but it would make Clark happy and it was bound to be amusing as hell.

And maybe he’d get to see about the eyeliner.

But never the sequins.


End file.
